Nice Confession
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: "Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskannya kalau kau terus menghindariku!". "I…Ichi,". "Kau sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan".   " Aku mencintaimu," . Special for Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius.  Fic for Valentine Day. Happy Valentine's Day, Minna!


**Hai…hai…hai…**

**Jumpa lagi dengan author yang gawat nan gila ini. Makin banyak ajah bikin fic oneshoot, padahal fic-fic in progress nya pada belum selesai.**

**saya sangat bahagia waktu baca Bleach chapter terbaru. Rukia muncul dalam ingatan Ichigo. Secara gak langsung pun, karena Rukia, kekuatan Fullbring Ichigo keluar. Hwahahahaha...senengnya kalau lihat gambarnya. Rukia jadi setengah halaman.**

**Jadi makin gak sabar pengen lihat kemunculan Rukia. Kyaaaa...kyaaaa...**

**Oklah. saya akui saya mulai gila akibat lihat gambar itu.  
**

**So, saya kembali hadirkan sebuah oneshoot untuk merayakan hari valentine. Saya dan Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius juga udah janji bakal buat fic IchiRuki special Valentine's Day. Jadi fic ini, buat seluruh pecinta IchiRuki dimana pun yang bisa ngerti bahasa Indonesia maksudnya. Dan fic ini khusus buat Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius yang udah ngajak saya untuk buat fic IchiRuki special Valentine's Day. Semoga kamu suka, Ai.**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, MINNA!**

.

.

**Summary : "Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskannya kalau kau terus menghindariku!". "I…Ichi,". "Kau sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan". **

" **Aku mencintaimu," **

**Disclaimer : Selamanya Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang. Kurosaki Kuchiki gak bakal dapat hak ciptanya. *pundung***

**Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki**

**Rated : T+, semi-M. maybe**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : OOC, ide pasaran, mungkin bisa dibilang sekuel dari Promise. Setting di Kurosaki's House. Don't Like Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

_Di kamar Kurosaki Ichigo._

Terlihat sepasang anak manusia berbeda jenis sedang melakukan hal yang berbeda-beda. Pemuda dengan kepala orange sedang memperhatikan kalender duduk di atas mejanya. Mata hazelnya terpaku pada tulisan bertanggal 14 Februari. Dia lalu menoleh pada seorang gadis berambut hitam yang tidur-tiduran diatas ranjangnya. Matanya yang violet serius melihat benda di depannya yang rupanya sebuah komik. Beberapa kali dia mengeluarkan tawa yang cukup keras karena membaca komik yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Hmmphh…..bwahahahaha," sekali lagi ia tertawa dengan keras karena tidak tahan lagi dengan hal lucu dalam komik tersebut.

"Apa sih yang kau tertawakan, midget?" suara Kurosaki Ichigo terdengar seperti membentak saking kerasnya karena suara tertawa gadis itu begitu mengganggunya.

"Apaan sih? Kau menggangguku, Mikan Baka!" kali ini si gadis tampak tidak mau kalah dari si pemuda orange tersebut.

"Suaramu menggangguku, Rukia. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar," jawab Ichigo menahan amarahnya karena Rukia membantahnya.

Rukia turun dari ranjang milik Ichigo. Ia meninggalkan komik yang ia baca dan menghampiri Ichigo yang sedang duduk di depan meja belajarnya.

"Belajar katamu? Menurut penglihatanku, sedari tadi kau hanya memandang kalender ini. Itu yang namanya belajar?" sindir Rukia sambil menunjuk kalender di depan Ichigo membuat Ichigo menjadi salah tingkah dan diam karena ketahuan berbohong.

"Huh. Kau berbohong, Kurosaki Ichigo," ejek Rukia tampak senang melihat wajah Ichigo yang memerah karena malu.

"…,"

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin baca komik lagi. Jangan menggangguku," ujar Rukia seraya membalikkan badan.

Ichigo bangkit dari meja belajarnya. Sebelum Rukia berhasil mencapai tempat tidurnya, dengan sigap Ichigo menahan lengan Rukia. Menghentikannya. Membuat Rukia berbalik menghadapnya.

"Tunggu, Rukia,"

"I…ichi. Kyaaa," Rukia berteriak saat kakinya terbentur ranjang Ichigo sehingga sekarang ia terjatuh. Beruntung ranjang empuk Ichigo menerima punggungnya sehingga ia tidak merasakan sakit. Namun sebagai gantinya….

"Ichi…go," Rukia membisikkan nama Ichigo yang sekarang berada diatasnya. Karena tadi Ichigo pun ikut tertarik saat Rukia jatuh. Hohohoho…bayangkan saja posisi mereka sekarang.

Jantung mereka berdua sama-sama berdetak kencang. Ada dalam posisi seperti ini. Berdua saja di dalam kamar. Dengan posisi Rukia dibawah sementara Ichigo berada di atasnya. Wajahnya pun sangat dekat dengan Rukia.

"Rukia," bisik Ichigo. Rukia rasanya ingin mati saja karena nafas Ichigo menggelitik wajahnya.

"A…apa?" Rukia tergagap saat menjawab panggilan Ichigo. Jantungnya makin berdebar-debar saja.

"Aku minta kau membuatkanku coklat untuk hari valentine nanti, Rukia," jawab Ichigo seraya memberikan tatapan tajam namun lembut pada Rukia. Sekarang Rukia merasa ia sudah meleleh.

"Ta….tapi, aku ti…tidak bisa membuat coklat," jawab Rukia semakin gagap. Rukia berpikir, entah Ichigo yang tidak merasa atau dia memang sengaja dengan terus saja menindih Rukia. Sepertinya Ichigo tidak ingin bangun dari sana.

"Kau bisa belajar membuatnya kan? Mungkin dari Inoue? Ah..tidak. Jangan belajar darinya. Kau bisa meracuniku. Atau mungkin kau bisa belajar dari Yuzu. Dia cukup ahli membuat coklat," jawab Ichigo masih dengan tatapan yang tadi. Hazelnya tidak pernah lepas dari violet milik Rukia.

"Ba…baik. Akan aku usahakan," jawab Rukia lagi. Entah apa yang membuatnya setuju dengan permintaan Ichigo. Padahal selama ini dia belum pernah membuat coklat. Apa itu hari valentine pun baru diketahuinya tadi pagi saat anak-anak di SMA Karakura ribut membahasnya.

Rukia tampak memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat merasakan Ichigo yang makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia tidak melihat kalau sekarang Ichigo menyeringai dengan senangnya. Semakin lama wajahnya semakin mendekati Rukia yang memejamkan matanya.

Merasakan bibir Ichigo dengan lembut menekan bibirnya, membuat Rukia membuka matanya. Terbelalak kaget karena ia dan Ichigo sekarang sedang berciuman. Ichigo memejamkan mata dan dengan nikmatnya mengecup bibir Rukia. Sementara Rukia walaupun awalnya ingin memberontak, namun lama kelamaan, ia pun ikut menutupi matanya dan membalas ciuman dari Ichigo.

Rukia membuka matanya saat merasa beban di atas tubuhnya sudah ringan kembali. Dirabanya bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh pria yang sekarang sudah beralih ke tubuh shinigaminya dan membiarkan tubuh aslinya tergeletak di samping Rukia yang masih berbaring.

"Aku pergi berpatroli dulu," Ichigo melesak keluar jendela dan meloncati atap satu persatu. Wajahnya sudah seperti udang rebus sekarang. Namun senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya. Ia bahagia saat ini.

"Kenapa aku melakukan itu pada Rukia tadi? Dasar bodoh,"

Sementara itu Rukia yang sudah bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang Ichigo masih memegangi bibirnya yang dikecup oleh shinigami daiko tadi. Wajahnya pun sudah seperti udang rebus. Ia benar-benar malu karena perbuatan Ichigo tadi.

"Ugh…apa-apaan dia? Kenapa mencium ku seenaknya. Dia bukan kekasihku. Ichigo baka!" serunya dan langsung memukul kepala tubuh asli yang terbaring kaku disampingnya karena kehilangan raganya.

Kali ini di palingkan wajahnya pada kalender yang ada di atas meja belajar milik Ichigo.

"Seminggu lagi, ya,"

.

.

"Yuzu,"

"Rukia-chan, ada apa?" jawab Yuzu yang berada di dapur untuk membuatkan makan malam anggota keluarga Kurosaki. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk meminta Yuzu mengajarinya cara membuat coklat. Tadi pagi, ia menanyakan cara membuat coklat pada Inoue, tapi Inoue malah memberikan resep yang ia yakin Ichigo akan langsung mati saat memakannya. Satu-satunya hanya Yuzu.

"Aku ingin membuat coklat. Tapi tidak tahu caranya. Kau tahu?" tanya Rukia dengan suara yang dikecilkan.

"Ah…apakah untuk hari valentine? Aku paling mahir membuat coklat. Kita berdua sama-sama membuat coklat saja. Aku akan mengajarimu. Bagaimana?" tanya Yuzu yang kelihatan begitu semangat.

"Benarkah? Kapan kita bisa mulai belajar membuat coklat?" mata Rukia tampak berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban Yuzu.

"Mulai besok bagaimana? Sepulang sekolah," jawab Yuzu.

"Baiklah. Arigatou, Yuzu-chan," Rukia sedikit membungkuk sebagai rasa terima kasihnya. Yuzu tersipu karena ia merasa berguna bagi seseorang sekarang.

Sementara itu, senyum kecil diperlihatkan Kurosaki Ichigo. Sekarang ia sedang mengintip dari balik dapur.

.

.

Mengenai percobaan Rukia membuat coklat. Hasilnya makin hari semakin terlihat baik. Ajaran Yuzu sangat mudah untuk ditangkap. Hanya saja hasil akhirnya selalu gagal. Coklatnya tidak berasa seperti coklat pada umumnya. Terkadang terlalu manis, hingga rasa manisnya masih terasa si tenggorokan hingga besok pagi, ataupun rasanya yang terlalu pahit. Namun, Rukia selalu semangat karena setiap kali ia gagal maka Yuzu akan kembali menyemangatinya kembali.

"Rasanya tidak enak," lirih Rukia sambil meratapi coklat buatannya yang terlihat sangat bagus dari tampang luarnya, namun begitu digigit, monyet pun tidak mau memakannya saking pahitnya.

"Ini, minumlah, Rukia-chan," Yuzu menyodorkan air pada Rukia yang langsung meneguknya hingga habis.

"Sepertinya sia-sia, Yuzu-chan. Ini sudah hari ketiga dan aku sama sekali belum membuat coklat yang enak. Hasil akhirnya selalu sama," gumam Rukia dengan raut wajah putus asa.

"Ayo semangat. Hari ini memang gagal lagi, tapi kan masih ada waktu sampai harinya nanti. Jangan patah semangat dulu," Rukia tersenyum melihat Yuzu menyemangatinya dengan senyum polosnya. Ia merasa terbantu dengan dorongan semangat dari Yuzu yang membuatnya kembali untuk tidak menyerah.

.

.

"Rukia-chan, ada apa antara kau dan Ichigo?" Rukia maupun Ichigo sama-sama mendongak saat mendengar Isshin menyebutkan nama mereka berdua. Suasana seolah-olah menjadi serius, padahal daritadi suasananya tidak pernah tenang karena Isshin yang saling adu mulut dan jotosan dengan Ichigo.

"Y…ya paman?"

"Apa Ichigo berbuat sesuatu padamu? Katakan saja pada paman. Karena kau anak kesayangan paman," Isshin berbicara dengan nada lebaynya yang membuat Ichigo memukulnya hingga membuat Isshin menempel pada tembok.

"Jadi, kenapa dengan kalian berdua. Kau. Jawab pertanyaanku!" kali ini Isshin yang sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah yang penyok menunjuk Ichigo dengan kejam seolah Ichigo penjahat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa antara kami. Rukia marah karena aku mengerjainya," jawab Ichigo santai sambil memakan nasi yang ada di depannya.

"Kami tidak apa-apa, paman. Ichigo memang mengerjaiku. Dan caranya sangat keterlaluan," jawab Rukia yang memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan tajam. Sedangkan Ichigo tidak mengangkat wajahnya dan merespon perkataan Rukia.

"Kalau begitu kau harus minta maaf, Ichi-nii," kali ini Karin yang menceramahi kakaknya. Dan perkataan Karin diikuti anggukan oleh Yuzu dan Isshin.

"Sudahlah, Karin-chan. Ichigo kan jarang minta maaf. Mungkin dia terlalu takut untuk bilang maaf. Mungkin dia juga terlalu pengecut," Ichigo mendongak mendengar perkataan Rukia tadi. Ichigo merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Rukia. Tatapannya begitu tajam andai saja Rukia melihatnya. Namun sayang, Rukia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat kearahnya. Ia juga hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan makannya.

.

.

Sejak kejadian lima hari yang lalu, Rukia sebisa mungkin menghindari Ichigo. Ia terlalu gugup kalau harus terus berada di dekat pria itu. Kejadian saat itu membuatnya malu untuk bicara dengan Ichigo. Marah dan benci atas perbuatan Ichigo waktu itu? Sepertinya tidak. Karena Rukia masih terus mempelajari cara membuat coklat bersama Yuzu demi Ichigo juga. Hanya saja Rukia agak tersinggung karena Ichigo sama sekali tidak menjelaskan mengapa ia mencium dirinya secara mendadak begitu.

Rukia akan berangkat sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya, saat Ichigo masih terlelap. Di sekolah pun ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak menjawab setiap ejekan Ichigo maupun candaannya. Rukia memilih untuk memakan bekalnya dibawah pohon bersama Inoue dan yang lainnya daripada bergabung dengan Ichigo diatas atap seperti biasa. Saat pulang, ia akan berlari duluan agar sampai di kediaman Kurosaki terlebih dahulu. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, ia menuju dapur untuk membuat coklat. Saat makan malam pun, ia lebih memilih duduk disamping Yuzu dan Karin daripada duduk di sebelah Ichigo seperti biasa. Setelah itu, ia akan menonton tv bersama Yuzu dan Karin sampai malam. Terkadang saudara kembar tersebut tidur terlebih dahulu karena tidak sanggup menunggui Rukia yang belum mau tidur.

Seperti saat ini, saat jarum jam menunjukkan angka 11 malam. Ia baru beranjak dari ruang keluarga Kurosaki menuju kamar dengan gantungan 15. Matanya sudah sangat mengantuk. Sehabis makan malam yang tegang tadi, ia kembali menonton tv bersama si kembar sambil mencoba membantu mereka mengerjakan PR mereka.

Rukia membuka pintu kamar Ichigo dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut jika pemilik sah kamar tersebut terbangun. Suasana kamar pun sudah gelap. Lampu sudah dimatikan. Rukia hanya berjalan mengendap-endap tanpa mau tahu apa penghuninya sudah tidur atau belum.

Dibukanya perlahan-lahan pintu klosetnya, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara akibat geretannya. Ia sangat lelah dan ingin tidur.

GREP

BRUK

"Awww," Rukia mengaduh saat punggungnya sakit akibat membentur dinding. Tangannya pun tidak bisa ia gerakkan karena tangannya seperti terkunci.

"Ichigo!" pekik Rukia saat tahu ternyata Ichigo lah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Saat ini Ichigo sedang menghimpitnya di dinding dengan tangan Rukia yang ia belenggu. Rukia memberontak ingin melepaskan diri, namun Ichigo sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sementara Ichigo hanya menatap Rukia dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Marah bercampur kecewa juga tatapan rindu dan mendamba.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Rukia mencoba untuk tenang. Ia tahu, daripada Ichigo lebih menghimpitnya, lebih baik bicara baik-baik dengan Ichigo.

"Aku minta penjelasanmu yang tadi. Aku ingin tahu alasanmu mengapa kau bilang aku terlalu takut untuk meminta maaf," jawab Ichigo yang masih menatap Rukia. Sementara Rukia mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Ichigo. Pandangan mereka saling beradu.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Cukup Ichigo. Aku mengantuk," jawab Rukia akhirnya seraya ingin melepaskan himpitan Ichigo.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Jika kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi, maka jawab pertanyaanku ini. Kenapa kau menghindar dariku selama beberapa hari ini?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Pegangannya pada Rukia semakin menguat.

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau mempermainkanku," jawab Rukia dengan nada dingin.

"Mempermainkanmu bagaimana?" kali ini Ichigo bingung dengan pernyataan Rukia.

"Kau mempermainkanku, Ichigo. Kau mempermainkan perasaanku. Ingat malam itu? Kau meninggalkanku setelah kau menciumku. Bahkan kau tidak memberikan penjelasan mengapa kau menciumku seenaknya," jawab Rukia dan memandang Ichigo tanpa rasa takut. Seakan-akan menantangnya.

"Sejak saat itu aku jadi tidak berani melihatmu. Jantungku berdebar tiap kali melihatmu. Kau menciumku, Ichigo. Menciumku! Ciuman yang hanya pantas diberikan kepada kekasihnya. Sedangkan aku dan dirimu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Namun kau seenaknya menciumku. Katakan apa alasanmu menciumku. Katakan agar semua menjadi jelas, katakan…,"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENJELASKAN KALAU KAU TERUS MENGHINDARIKU!" teriak Ichigo frustasi. Rukia terkejut karena baru sekali ini ia melihat Ichigo seperti ini.

"I..Ichi,"

"KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMBERIKU KESEMPATAN, KUCHIKI RUKIA!" teriak Ichigo sekali lagi. Ia membentak Rukia. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak Rukia dengan keras, membuat Rukia meringis. Mata Rukia pun berkaca-kaca akibat sikap Ichigo ini.

"I..Ichi,"

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Ichigo lirih.

"A..apa?"

"Kukatakan sekali lagi. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Kuchiki Rukia. Itu sebabnya mengapa aku menciumnya malam itu. Itu sebabnya mengapa aku memintamu membuatkan ku coklat," Ichigo mengatakan pengakuannya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Napasnya terengah-engah karena amarah yang masih belum reda karena sikap Rukia yang menurutnya tidak peka tersebut.

"….,"

"Mengenai alasan mengapa aku meninggalkanmu, aku terlalu terkejut dengan perbuatanku saat itu. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri saja. Lagipula jika aku terlalu lama disitu, aku bisa gila melihatmu. Aku takut aku akan berbuat hal tidak-tidak padamu nanti, Rukia," kali ini suara Ichigo sudah terlihat tenang. Tidak ada amarah lagi. Tatapannya pada Rukia pun berganti menjadi tatapan sayu. Sepertinya ia cukup tersiksa dengan perasaannya itu.

"…..,"

"…..,"

"Sejak…sejak kapan kau mulai menyukaiku? Sejak kapan kau mulai mencintaiku?" tanya Rukia dengan suara lirih nyaris berbisik. Namun, dengan keadaan berhimpitan itu, tentu mudah untuk Ichigo mendengarkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti sejak kapan aku mulai menyukaimu. Namun, semenjak aku kehilangan kekuatanku, sejak kau meninggalkanku, aku merindukanmu. Aku semakin yakin kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Saat ulang tahunmu bulan lalu, dan saat kita bertemu kembali, disitu aku yakin bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu,"

"…,"

"Dan akhir-akhir ini saat bersamamu, setelah sekian lama kita terpisah, menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi, membuatku sadar aku ingin mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu. Tapi, seperti yang kau katakan tadi, aku terlalu pengecut. Ya. Aku pengecut, Rukia. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu,"

"Rasa kehilangan, kesepian dan rasa rindu membuatku sadar kalau sekarang aku hidup dengan bergantung padamu, Rukia. Jika tidak ada dirimu, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa," kembali Ichigo mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sudah sangat ingin ia keluarkan sedari dulu.

"…,"

"Kau merasakannya juga kan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo kali ini. Kedua tangannya pun sudah menangkup wajah Rukia. Rukia ingin menunduk karena ia terlalu malu, namun telapak tangan besar Ichigo menahan wajahnya yang ingin bersembunyi.

"Tatap aku, Rukia," perintah Ichigo tanpa melepaskan tangan serta tatapan matanya yang menuntut Rukia agar melihat matanya yang menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

Rukia mencoba menatap hazel milik Ichigo. Ia tahu, Ichigo tidak berbohong. Ichigo mencintainya. Begitu pun dengan dirinya. Disertai dengan perasaan malu dan juga dengan wajah yang merona akhirnya Rukia mengatakan apa yang Ichigo ingin dengarkan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, baka! Aku mencintaimu sampai-sampai aku marah karena ketidakpastian yang kau berikan padaku. Selama aku kembali setelah kau menjemputku di Soul Society sikapmu berubah-ubah. Detik ini kau lembut padaku, sehingga aku merasa kau pun menyimpan perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Namun detik berikutnya, kau bersikap cuek padaku, membuatku tidak yakin kalau kau mencintaiku. Sikapmu berubah-ubah, dan itu membuatku lelah, Ichigo,"

Mata Rukia berkaca-kaca. Ichigo menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Rukia dan mencoba menggenggam tangan Rukia yang terkulai lemas. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Rukia yang gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin.

"Kenapa disaat aku yakin kalau kau mencintaiku, kau malah bersikap seolah-olah aku pengganggu bagimu. Dengan meneriakiku, membentakku dan bersikap dingin padaku. Saat itu aku ingin membuang jauh-jauh perasaanku, namun saat aku ingin membuangnya, kau malah datang dengan sejuta pesona yang membuatku kagum. Kadang kau menggenggam tanganku saat pulang, kau menungguku, kau mengatakan aku semakin cantik, sesekali kau mencium keningku dan pipiku secara tiba-tiba, dan terakhir kau mencium bibirku. Aku semakin bingung akan perasaanmu, Ichigo. Aku..,"

"Sstt, kumohon jangan diteruskan," potong Ichigo. "Aku akan semakin merasa sebagai pria terkejam jika kau meneruskannya. Yang pasti sekarang kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya takut kau akan menolakku saat aku mengutarakan isi hatiku,"

.

.

Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama, saling berhimpitan. Mata mereka sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain. Saling meneliti. Senyum bahagia terpasang dari wajah kedua insan yang merasa lega karena sudah mengungkapkan semuanya.

Udara dingin yang menyelimuti mereka pun menjadi serasa hangat saat sekali lagi bibir mereka saling menyentuh tanpa diperintah. Bedanya adalah kali ini ciuman mereka terasa begitu manis dari yang pertama karena ciuman mereka kali ini diliputi perasaan lega karena sudah mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Kedua tangan Ichigo berada di pinggang Rukia, sementara tangan Rukia berada di leher Ichigo. Bayangkan saja mereka berciuman hanya ditemani cahaya bulan diluar sana.

"Rukia….,"

"Ehm…," jawab Rukia begitu mendengar Ichigo memanggilnya disela ciuman mereka.

"Kau jadi membuatkanku coklat?" tanya Ichigo menanyakan pertanyaan yang beberapa hari lalu ditanyakannya.

"Tentu. Aku harap, coklatnya akan pas dengan seleramu," jawab Rukia dengan senyum manisnya.

"I…Ichi! Apa-apaan?" seru Rukia saat menyadari Ichigo sudah menggendongnya bridal style dan membawa Rukia ke ranjangnya.

"Ma…mau a…apa?" Rukia tidak bisa menahan rona wajahnya saat ini.

"Temani aku tidur. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau menjadi nyonya Kurosaki," jawab Ichigo yang langsung berbaring disamping Rukia. Sementara Rukia tersenyum tipis dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"Oyasumi, Rukia,"

.

.

14 Februari

Rukia hanya menurut saat ia diseret paksa oleh Ichigo masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila menyadari Ichigo yang sudah termakan pancingannya.

Ichigo terus menyeret Rukia sampai dikamarnya. Dibukanya pintu dengan kasar, begitu pula saat ia membanting pintunya. Pintu tersebut ia kunci dan menggeret Rukia menuju ranjangnya.

_BRUUK_

Rukia sekarang terhempas diatas ranjang milik Ichigo yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi tempat tidurnya juga. Ia tidak merasakan sakit saat terhempas, karena ranjang Ichigo yang empuk.

Ichigo menyusul dan naik ke ranjang dengan posisi tubuhnya yang disanggah oleh telapak tangannya sehingga ia tidak sampai menghimpit Rukia.

"Mana coklatku?" tanya Ichigo seraya menatap tajam Rukia yang ada di bawahnya.

"Tidak kubuatkan. Maaf, Ichigo," jawab Rukia dengan pandangan polosnya. Tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun dengan wajahnya.

"Kau! Lalu selama ini untuk apa kau belajar bersama Yuzu?" kali ini Ichigo bertanya dan mengirimkan sinyal bahwa ia marah.

"Coklat yang kuberikan sudah aku berikan pada teman-teman, paman, Yuzu dan juga Karin. Coklatnya sudah habis, jadi tidak ada untukmu," jawab Rukia lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi tidak bersalahnya.

Dan sekali lagi Rukia terkejut dengan perbuatan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Sebenarnya, Rukia sudah menerima beberapa kali ciuman dari Ichigo hari ini. Sampai dia tidak bisa mengingat sudah berapa kali Ichigo menciumnya. Namun, Rukia pun harus merasa sedikit kecewa karena ciuman Ichigo yang bisa dibilang lebih sebentar kali ini.

"Kecewa?" kali ini Ichigo yang terlihat menggoda Rukia. Ichigo tahu kalau kekasihnya ini kecewa dengan ciumannya.

"Ti…tidak," Rukia mengelak. Harga dirinya tidak boleh jatuh didepan jeruk yang akhir-akhir ini lebih mesum daripada biasanya setelah mereka resmi menjadi kekasih.

"Kau harus mengaku dimana kau menyembunyikan coklatku, Rukia. Yuzu mengatakan kau sudah membuatkannya untukku. Sekarang dimana coklatku?" Ichigo mencoba bertanya pada Rukia. Ia tahu Rukia sudah menyiapkan coklat untuknya dari Yuzu, namun tampaknya Rukia ingin mengerjainya.

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak ada coklat untukmu, baka!" Rukia masih membantah padahal jelas-jelas ketahuan berbohong.

"Tidak mau mengaku yah? Baiklah. Aku akan berbuat sesuatu padamu. Selama ini aku menahan diriku untuk tidak melakukan ini padamu. Tapi sekarang kau harus menerimanya, Rukia,"

"Kau mau apa? Ukh…," desahan Rukia mengalun di dalam kamar yang cukup luas itu saat Ichigo mencium leher Rukia dan memberi kissmark disana. Rukia merasa napasnya sudah berat sekarang.

"Jadi, dimana coklatku?" tanya Ichigo sekali lagi, sementara wajahnya masih ada di lekukan leher Rukia. Nafas Ichigo membuat Rukia bergidik.

"Sssh, cukup, I..Ichi…," Rukia terdengar mendesah lagi.

"Katakan dulu padaku," sekali lagi Ichigo mengecup, meninggalkan kissmark disana. Namun kali ini, tangan nakal Ichigo mulai merayap pada seragam Rukia. Dengan lihainya Ichigo melepas pita seragam sekolah Rukia dan mulai menjatuhkannnya sembarangan. Tangannya pun dengan lihai melepaskan kancing Rukia yang pertama. Saat ingin melepaskan kancing yang kedua…

"Cukup, Ichi. Aku akan mengatakannya. Coklatmu ada di dalam klosetku," Ichigo lalu bangun dari atas Rukia dengan senyum puas saat mendengar pengakuan Rukia. Dibukanya kloset milik Rukia, dan benar saja ada kotak berisi coklat disana, semuanya berbentuk hati. Ichigo tersenyum, namun saat melihat tulisannya, senyumnya hilang digantikan cetakan di dahinya menandakan ia geram.

"'_**Happy Valentine, Baka!'**_. Hey, Rukia, apa tulisan ini pantas kau berikan pada kekasihmu?" Rukia terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri melihat Ichigo, sementara ia sedikit merapikan seragam yang hampir saja dilepas oleh Ichigo.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rukia was-was begitu melihat Ichigo yang disampingnya sedang memakan coklat buatannya.

"Enak," Ichigo berkata jujur. Saat ini coklat Rukia memang enak. Tidak terlalu manis dan pahit. Pas lah untuk selera Ichigo yang memang pecinta coklat.

"Yokatta….," Rukia berkata girang usahanya berhasil. Dia takut jika Ichigo mengatakan coklatnya tidak enak. Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia yang senang seperti itu.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rukia," ujar Ichigo dan mengecup kening Rukia untuk beberapa lama.

"Hm…Happy Valentine too, Ichigo," jawab Rukia.

Tiba-tiba ide jahil pun terlintas di pikirannya.

"Kau mau merasakan coklat buatanmu, Rukia?" Ichigo menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan-lahan. "Mungkin kita bisa saling berbagi?"

Rukia mengerti dengan ucapan Ichigo dengan kata berbagi. Ia tahu jelas, Ichigo ingin menciumnya dan berbagi coklat yang masih ada di mulutnya. Untuk beberapa saat Rukia terdiam, saat Ichigo mulai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali ini pun, wajah Ichigo terlihat miring agar posisinya bagus saat menciumnya nanti.

_BUAGH_

"Awwww….." sukses. Rukia berhasil memukul wajah Ichigo yang mencoba menciumnya. Sepertinya kali ini Rukia sudah lelah dengan ciuman mereka yang entah sudah berapa kali untuk hari ini. Dan sepertinya Ichigo tidak akan mendapatkan ciuman dari Rukia malam ini.

"Dasar mesum. Aku mau mandi. Habiskan saja coklatnya," Rukia lekas bangkit dari ranjang Ichigo dan hendak keluar dari kamar.

"Malam ini kau akan tidur bersamaku lagi kan? Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan yang tadi?"

_BUAGH_

"Dasar mesum. Kau minta yang macam-macam, aku takkan menemanimu tidur lagi. Kau dengar itu?" Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo yang tepar karena lemparan bola yang Rukia layangkan padanya. Entah darimana bola tersebut ada di kamar Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Nyahahahahaha…. Ending yang paling jelek yang pernah saya buat selama karir saya buat oneshoot * plak*.**

**Nyaris rated M. Hwaaa…kaget saya bisa buat seperti ini. Inilah dampak dari sering baca rated M. Nyaris saja. Syukur ajah gak jadi, kalau gak apa kata dunia? *iklan pajak***

**Bagaimana? Gaje kah? Walaupun gaje mohon review yah. Dan sekali lagi HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, MINNA!**


End file.
